


"Tell me a secret"

by omfg_otp



Series: Tumblr drabble prompts [7]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Dorks, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6693763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omfg_otp/pseuds/omfg_otp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble prompt #45. “Tell me a secret.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Tell me a secret"

“Tell me a secret.”

 

The words are whispered into the darkness of the cabin, and Nico shifts to the side slightly; getting a better look at the boy lying next to him.

 

Will is already facing him, and Nico has no idea how long he’s been looking.

 

“What kind of secret?” He replies, trying to keep the conversation light, but knowing his efforts are in vain. Will gets quite existential at night time.

 

Will shrugs, moving to take Nico’s hand in his own.

 

They aren’t _boyfriends_ , but they also aren’t _just friends_. They’re something floating in between, and honestly that’s all Nico wants right now. 

 

Will is great. 

 

Will is kind. 

 

Will is stubborn, and annoying, and _perfect_. 

 

“I love you.” The words come naturally, though he’s never spoken them to anyone but Bianca.

 

Will chuckles and shakes his head.

 

“I already knew that, Sunshine. Though it _is_  nice to hear it for once.”

 

Nico glares at the son of Apollo, who pulls him into his arms. Nico squirms a bit, but doesn’t put up much of a fight.

 

“I love you too.” Will whispers into his hair, which has Nico freezing in his tracks. A blush fights it’s way to his cheeks, though it has no place being there. Will is right; it is nice hearing those words.

 

Will loves him.

 

Will _loves_  him.

 

Nico buries his head into Will’s neck, and wraps his arms around his waist. They’re silent for a while, and Will starts to comb his fingers through Nico’s hair.

 

“I once went to a gaming convention cosplaying as my dad.”

 

Will bursts out laughing.

  
  



End file.
